Queen Meets Hyena
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Fuli realized two things that day; One) Jasiri's tongue ring felt amazing, and Two) Bunga might be good for something yet. ((Queen Hyena, otherwise known as Fuli X Jasiri or Double Spots. Human AU, and the character Kiki isn't an OC; It's just a name I gave to one of the many girl Hippos that try to holla at Beshte. Also rated T cause of cussing and...stuffs...))


Fuli tapped her foot as she waited on her friends. She had been waiting for them for the past 3 minutes, and she was getting _really_ impatient. She was just about to leave when she felt hands on her eyes. "Hi, Fulls!" A small, boy voice said. Fuli groaned and batted their hands off as she turned to look at the person.

"Hi, Bunga." Bunga was a average-height boy with hair dyed white at the tops and grey blue at the roots, freckles, pretty long fingernails, and a voice you could only stand for so long before you wanted to start repeatedly throwing him against a brick wall. Right now, only Bunga was here, but with the kind of friends Fuli had, the others wouldn't be long.

Just as she thought, the others weren't far behind.

"Dogo, wait up!" Fuli's friend Kion, with Vampire Red-colored hair and suspiciously sharp canine teeth, shouted, huffing and puffing as a boy with blue-and-hazel hair and thwe height of a Smurf ran up to where Fuli and Bunga were standing, barreling into Bunga. A boy with huge muscles and hair a very confusing mixture of light purple and dark grey came up with a easy-going smile on his face. "Hey everyone, sorry we're late!" The boy, Beshte, said, hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed.

"Yeah, but _someone,_ " A boy with a pale face, dark blue eyes, and ginger hair said, crossing his arms as his dark blue hues turned on Bunga. "decided that we needed to go to Jack N' The Box and stay there forever because, apparently, Bunga was trying to get Kion a date with the cashier." The boy, whose name was Ono, had a weird, nerdy voice that always seemed to crack at weird points, like it was doing now.

"But I succeeded! Even got his name and number for ya, Kion!" Bunga said with a triumphant smile, patting Kion on the back a little too roughly. Kion glared, but it looked more like a kitten trying to be threatening that anything. "Weird name. I think it was Janja or something like that." Dogo, the blue-and-hazelhaired boy, said from his spot under Bunga's arm. "Sys the person named 'Dogo'." Ono said sarcastically. Fuli groaned at the boys and checked her phone with another, long-suffering groan. "Looks like we're late for school." Fuli said, brushing her Cheetah-print hair back from her face.

Ono groaned and punched Bunga in the arm a little too roughly to just be considered playful. "Ya see what you did?" Ono said with a frustrated tone of voice. "Hey! I didn't hear you say anything about it!" Bunga reached over Dogo's head and yanked on Ono's copper-colored hair. "I did, but no one listens to the smart one!" Ono said with a shove to Bunga, and with that, Ono and Bunga were fighting, fists and all. Beshte shook his head and Kion groaned and stopped them.

If Ono and Bunga had their way, they'd be there until tomorrow.

Fuli face-palmed at all the stupidness of the group.

"Yeah, that's great that Kion's finally gonna date, but right now, we need to get to school!" Fuli said, shaking her leopard print-spangled IPhone 4S at the boys. "We could take the Subway." Dogo said hopefully. Fuli, Kion, and even Bunga looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Ono and Beshte exchanged a look before Beshte agreed. "I like it. We've never done it, so what's the harm?" Beshte said in that positive way he said everything. "And plus, we already missed the Bus, and I'm pretty sure the Subway goes to the school." Ono said, looking at his own phone to check the times.

And with that, Fuli nodded and grabbed Ono's arm, practically barking down his throat to lead them to the Subway. Once there, Dogo was practically _beaming._ "Hey, Beshte!" A boyish-looking girl said, giving him a fist-bump. "Oh, hey Kiki!" He said with a bright smile as he returned the fist-bump, smiling down at Ono when the ginger-haired boy practically _oozed_ jealousy.

"Hey, dudes." Kiki said to Beshte, Ono, Kion, Bunga, and Dogo, then she turned to Fuli with a flirtateous smirk. " _Chick_ ," Fuli crossed her arms over her chest and gagged under her breath. Couldn't this... _Kiki_ person at least try to be subtle.

Dogo, on the other hand, was beaming as if Kiki had flirted with him instead of Fuli. Once the girl was gone, Dogo was back to excitedly whispering. "Dudes and Chick! Down here we're dudes and chicks!" Dogo said happily, rapidly pointing to the ground while Bunga laugehd and ruffled the small boy's hair. "No wonder your parents don't want you on the Subway." Fuli said, though the sad part was that she wasn't being sarcastic. The kid would get excited if you simply gave him a fricken' pen!

As they boarded the Subway, another girl slipped a tube of Kiwi-scented lipgloss into Fuli's back pocket. Though it went against her better judgement, she smiled and put it all over her lips, smacking and rubbing them together until she could taste the Kiwi flavour and it was all over her lips.

When she boarded, she grabbed onto a metal bar that was the same one Kion was grabbing. When he looked at her, he gasped fakely before laughing. "Woah, Fuli. I didn't know you wore lipgloss like a girl," He said with a laugh. Fuli punched him in the arm with a glossy-lipped smile. "Well, I forgot to mention that now that we ride the Subway apparently, I am reinventing myself. The new Fuli is girly, has Kiwi lips, and is totally cool like you." Fuli said with sarcasm. Kion laughed.

"Oh yeah? You're totally cool like me?" Kion laughed. "Well," He said, spinning her around. "Lets see how you deal when you look at her." Kion said, grabbing Ful's chin and makign her look at a girl three seats away, and _oh..._

The girl had black, shoulder-length hair that was slicked back with dark magenta streaks, dark, piercing blue eyes, an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and three silver piercings on each ear. She was also wearing a leather jacket, a slightly ripped _Rolling Stones_ T-shirt, A denim frayed mini, ripped black see-through nylons, and black John Fluevog cowboy boots. For some reason, the girl could seriously rock the piercings and cowboy books together.

Fuli turned to Kion with a breathy laugh and a dreamy smile. Laughing again, Kion patted Fuli's back. "Now, I'm about to show you how to pick up a girl," He said with a cocky smirk. Fuli, for some odd reason, didn't have the heart to tell him that the last time he had a date was in second grade where he offered his sister Kiara's friend Tiifu a stale graham cracker and she pushed him into the sandbox.

Nevertheless, Kion walked up to where the girl was sitting and sat down. "Hi, I'm Kion! I think we should date because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you make me very happy," He went from beaming widely to frowning sadly. "You never answer your phone when I text you, and Bunga says you haven't been at band practice. Why?" Then, his expression turned to heartbreak. "I know why. I see the way you look at Ono in Math!" He shook his head and sighed as he stood up. "It's you, not me. We should have known this wasn't going to work out. Maybe we can be friends, or not. Actually, not." He says, standing up, all the while faking a sad smile at Fuli. "She's single, we broke up." He said.

"Oh, no," Fuli said with her voice full of sarcasm. "Wanna talk about it?" She said with a fake sympathetic tone, shortly laughing after.

"So, ya still wanna be like Kion?" Bunga asked from behind Fuli. Fuli turned and saw that Dogo, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono had seen the whole thing. "Oh, _exactly_. I think too much and he doesn't think at all." Even though Fuli was still using sarcasm, it seemed that Bunga either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Well alright!" He said, shoving her by her hips roughly, making her fly off and land right into the punk beauty's lap.

The girl caught her, one hand wrapped around her shoulders while the other was wrapped around her knees. Fuli gulped as she saw that the girl was basically carrying her Bridal Style in her lap while Fuli's own arms were wrapped around the punk princess's neck. Fuli blushed brightly as she pursed her glossy lips. "Hi," She barely breathed out, "I'm Fuli. We were just talking about you." The black-and-magenta haired girl nodded with a heart-stopping smirk and Fuli smiled dreamily. "You used to go out with my best friend Kion." At that the girl's smirk evened out into a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Jasiri." the punkish girl said, lifting Fuli up slightly as she settled the girl into her lap more comfortably. Jasiri's voice made Fuli melt as she slightly tightened her hold on Jasiri's neck. Fuli could hear her heart pounding against her ribs in her ears, and in her _Dodgers_ jersey, messy hair, baseball cap, blue and white track shorts, blue-and-white-striped knee-socks and bright blue Allstars, she felt a little frumpy compared to the punkish girl she was currently sitting on. "You OK?" The more she spoke, the more Fuli could pick up the cute British accent in Jasiri's voice.

"This is kinda the best day of my life..." Fuli breathed out with a smile. Jasiri smirked. "Can I make it better?" Before Fuli could fully comprehend anything, Jasiri smacked their lips together. Fuli could feel her Snake-bites slightly digging into Jasiri's soft lips. The entire kiss was making Fuli's little head spin in every direction, and it even kinda made Fuli blank out on her own name. The kiss went on for a while, with Jasiri even putting her tongue in Fuli's mouth.

When they pulled apart, Fuli was a smiling, goofy mess. "OK, now it's officially the best day of my life." Fuli said with a dazed smile. Jasiri chuckled lightly, tucking some of Fuli's blondish, leopard-printed hair behin her ear. "I hope so. It's not everyday you fall into a stranger's lap."

Fuli realized two things that day; One) Jasiri's tongue ring felt _amazing,_ and Two) Bunga might be good for something yet.


End file.
